


Earned a Reward

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [58]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Dementia, Gen, Post-Series, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She empties the bag of its contents, spoiling her visitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earned a Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 19 June 2016  
> Word Count: 233  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: 7. “I almost lost you.”  
> Summary: She empties the bag of its contents, spoiling her visitors.  
> Spoilers: Post-series event that takes place after the events of the series finale. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: My D20 really likes the hellhounds. I am not complaining, honest! LOL! I kind of hope that I get to have the hellhounds interact with all of the major characters by the end of this series. I like seeing how each interaction fleshes them out, so to speak.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She knows the minute he's gone. She feels it in the place deep inside her where their love once blossomed. Oh, she still loves him, likely always will, but she knows that he hasn't truly loved her for decades now. But that's beside the point now. He's gone and she's free from the worst of his control.

They come to her briefly when it's done. She knows they belong to the Deliverer, to Damien, but she appreciates that they come to inform her of what she's already felt in her heart. The one who delivered the killing bite rests its bloody muzzle in her lap, looking up at her with soulful eyes. The other two flank the first, heads lowered in deference.

"Thank you," she says with a soft smile, and strokes the glossy fur. She reaches into the pocket of her robe to pull out a small bag of treats, then offers one to each of them. John thought he was humoring a dementia-fueled memory from when they'd had a young spaniel when the boys were little. He had no idea what was coming. She hadn't been entirely sure either, but she is glad now that she'd been so insistent. "You three deserve this for a job well done. He tried to usurp Power, and he had to pay for his hubris."

She empties the bag of its contents, spoiling her visitors.


End file.
